


Harry's Birthday Treat

by FodlanWinds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Foot Massage, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Tom Holland, Incest, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FodlanWinds/pseuds/FodlanWinds
Summary: Tom and Harrison wake Harry up to give him a surprise for his 22nd birthday.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield/Harry Holland
Kudos: 11





	Harry's Birthday Treat

“Shh!” Harrison hissed, turning back to Tom as the dark-haired guy knocked into a cupboard on his way in, rolling his eyes playfully.

“Sorry!” Tom whispers in response, rubbing the back of his neck with a blush, turning his attention back to the bed, seeing there was not so much as a stir from the boy still fast asleep, tangled in his blankets. Thankfully, he was always a heavy sleeper and neither the creak of the door opening, the padding of bare feet against the floor nor Tom knocking into a piece of furniture seem to cause him to stir.

Today was their roommate and Tom’s brother Harry’s birthday and they wanted to make sure to celebrate it with him in an extra special way. Both Tom and Harrison were in their Calvin Klein boxers, Tom having plucked for a black pair while Harrison’s were white, both pairs clinging to their thick thighs, nicely shaped, juicy asses and their bulges. 

Tom and Harrison approached the bed, smiling to each other, looking down a peaceful Harry. He was breathing softly with a smile on his face, clearly having a pleasant dream. The two look at each other and nod, Tom’s hands moving to grab the blanket and gently pull it off the sleeping boy. When he does, Harry’s body in all it’s nude glory was exposed to them. He was laying on his tummy, one leg hitched up with the other stretched out, his back arched and his beautifully, soft and bubbly arse pushed up into the air. Just the sight of him like it got Tom and Harrison’s cocks stirring in their boxers, unable to help themselves but bring a hand down to massage their own bulges.

The brother of the nude boy sits down on the bed, one hand moving to run through Harry’s soft curls gently, trying not to wake him. Harrison kneels on the bed between his legs, crawling up the bed until his face is hovering above Harry’s arched back. He gently pressed his lips against the warm, smooth flesh of the younger Holland’s back, slowly making his way down to the tip of Harry’s ass.

Harrison’s large, soft hands find their way to Harry’s much larger and softer ass, his fingers digging into the flesh as he massages each cheek for a few seconds, before pulling them apart to expose Harry’s tight pink hole. Harrison’s long, wet tongue runs up Harry’s ass crack, making sure to take extra care as he runs over the tight ring of muscle, feeling it pulse against him.

Tom feels Harry starting to stir and smirks, still caressing his beautiful dark curls before shooting a look down to Harrison, who was starting to get lost in teasing the boy’s tight pink rim with his wet tongue. However, he slowly crawls down the bed, down to Harry’s feet.

The older Holland takes the opportunity to then flip Harry over onto his back, head resting in his lap, exposing the sleeping boy’s cute face as well as his smooth chest with hard pink nipples and his semi-hard cock. Tom then wraps his arms around Harry, a large hand sliding over his younger brother’s chest.

Harrison grins as Harry’s eyes flutter open, the boy taking a deep breath. His eyes still heavy with sleep as a look of confusion flashed over his features, a smile soon creeping onto his face after seeing the hard-on in Harrison’s boxers, as well as the one of who he presumed was Tom pressing against his back.

“Happy Birthday!” Both Tom and Harrison called out cheerfully, Tom pressing a soft kiss on the top of Harry’s head while Harrison ran a hand along his leg, a small pink blush soon creeping onto the birthday boy’s face.

“Thanks, guys. Honestly, wasn’t expecting to wake up to anything quite like this...” Harry bites his bottom lip, unable to stop himself from displaying a big, wide smile on his face. Tom patted Harry’s chest gently, while Harrison’s hand took hold of Harry’s ankles, lifting his leg up and pressing a soft kiss against the sole of both feet.

“You really thought we weren’t going to treat you today of all days? Obviously don’t know us very well, mate.” Tom teased, giving Harry’s sensitive pink nipple a gentle pinch, causing the younger brother to let out a surprised grunt before chuckling.

As Harry settles into Tom’s strong arms, enjoying having them wrapped around him and the toned muscles pressing against his back, the two of them watch as Harrison massages Harry’s soft feet expertly. Their best friend was naturally skilled at massages, knowing all the pleasure spots that drove Tom and Harry wild. Tom’s hand sneaks to wrap around the base of Harry’s cock nice and tightly, gently stroking up and down the growing member, as the younger male squirmed around and moaned in his embrace, throwing his head back while his lips fell open in bliss.

“That feel good?” Tom asks, as Harry simply nods in response with a needy whine. With a grin, Tom turns Harry’s face to look at him, pressing a soft, yet passionate kiss against his lips, the two soon falling into a chorus of moans while Harrison watches on with a grin, his member throbbing as the kiss only seems to intensify with time. His skilled hands remain working Harry’s soles, working out the tension with each knead of his fingers.

While Tom’s hand continued to work Harry’s cock, the younger brother finally pulls back from their intense kiss after a moment, panting with his chest rising and falling at an increased rate, gazing into Tom’s eyes before looking across at Harrison with a bite of his lip.

“We should probably ask…what does the birthday boy want, huh?” Harrison purrs, letting go of the boy’s ankles and crawling up the bed towards the two brothers with a lick of his lips, hands moving to slide up Harry’s thighs. While awaiting an answer, Harrison slides his tongue around Harry’s left nipple, circling the hardened nub before parting his lips and moving to suckle on it instead, gazing into the curly-haired boy’s eyes.

“F-fuck…” Harry moans out, throwing his head back, his hands moving to run through Harrison’s hair while his hips buck up to start fucking Tom’s hands, a desperate need for more bubbling up inside of him, his eyes half-lidding while slick pre dribbles from his tip. “Fuck me, please." He groans.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Tom grins, his free hand running through his brother’s curls, before he places a kiss on his forehead, shooting Harrison a wink. Harrison moves off of Harry, his hands moving to slide his own boxers down his long legs, a thick cock springing free as he tosses the undergarments away, watching as they accidentally hitch themselves on the bedpost.

“Whoops…now, get over here.” Harrison grabs the birthday boy’s ankle, dragging him off of Tom’s lap, before flipping him over, once again exposing that beautifully large, soft ass he always delighted in seeing. “Ass up. Good boy.”

Harry yelps after Harrison leaves a spank on his ass, a sharp, stinging pain coursing through him for a few seconds. Ever the submissive, Harry quickly gets into position, back arched and ass up in the air. While this happens, Tom can remove his own boxers and tosses them aside before jerking off his own impressive and erect length. Harrison wastes no time, moving down and burying his face in between Harry’s cheeks once more, dragging his tongue up the crack before circling the younger Holland’s rim, moaning out as Harry squirms and moans out in response, pushing himself back against the handsome face.

Tom sits in front of Harry, slapping his cock against the birthday boy’s face playfully, as he had done so many times before. They both knew what it meant and it wasn’t long before Harry had parted his lips and greedily swallowed down Tom’s cock with ease. Turns out, the innocent looking brother wasn’t as innocent as he looked.

“F-Fuck, don’t think I’ll ever get used to this feeling…” Tom chuckles, his fingers grabbing hold of Harry’s hair while he hungrily salivated and buried his older brother’s cock in the back of his throat. Tom’s intoxicating musk filled his nose, encouraging him to work even harder. He was rewarded with the taste of precum filling his mouth, dripping onto his tongue and down his throat, the younger brother suckling harder.

Meanwhile, Harrison’s tongue had wormed it’s way into Harry’s tight hole, exploring his insides with a soft moan, hands massaging his beautiful soft twin cheeks, accidentally leaving red hand prints as he got lost in it. Harrison loved for things to get as sloppy as possible and was actively drooling so saliva ran down Harry’s ass crack and dribbled onto the bed below.

As Tom started to thrust his hips to fuck his slutty, submissive brother’s throat, his heavy balls clapping against the birthday boy’s chin, Harrison’s tongue soon found it’s rhythm, tongue-fucking Harry’s tight hole, working his tight walls open with the help of a finger. The three naked boys soon fell into a chorus of muffled moans, working to pleasure one another.

Harry releases Tom’s cock was a satisfying pop, his chin and lips covered in his own saliva, his now free lips letting out moans as his back arches and he pushes his beautiful bottom against Harrison’s handsome face. “Legs up.” 

Tom doesn’t need to be told twice, he knew exactly what he wanted. Being extremely flexible as a dancer, Tom can easily put his legs behind his head, his hands moving to grab his own ass and spread himself, exposing his own tight pink hole to his brother. Harry dips his head down and eagerly drags his tongue around the tight ring of muscle, the older brother throwing his head back and biting his lip with a soft grunt, toes curling up in the air behind him. Harry makes sure to occasional dip his tongue inside Tom just to keep him on edge, resulting in a sharp moan from him.

“Fuck Harry, that’s a good boy.” Harrison pats his ass, now sliding two fingers in and out of Harry to further prepare him, curling them and scissoring them inside of the birthday boy while thrusting in and out gently. “Pass the lube, will you Tom?”

After receiving the lube, Harrison uses it to slick up his cock, jerking himself off while continuing to finger his friend, a smirk appearing on his face, enjoying watching Tom’s face in the throes of pleasure as his younger brother eats him out, sliding his tongue in and out of his hole.

“I have an idea.” Harrison gives a naughty smirk, tossing the lube back over to Tom with a wink, who simply opens up the bottle and starts to lube up his own length too. As he does, the best friend of the two brothers pulls his fingers out of Harry and instead grabs his ankle once more, pulling him down the bed and away from Tom. The oldest of the three stands up, his erect cock swinging between his thick thighs as he grins and smashes his lips against his best friend, before giving his brother a slap on the ass. 

After Harrison whispers in Tom’s ear, telling him the plan, the young actor grins and nods in response. “Good job I prepared before coming in here, huh?”

Harrison laughs and slaps Tom’s ass playfully as the oldest boy turns to climb onto the bed, the actor grunting and rubbing his ass with a laugh, feeling a gentle sting on his cheek. Tom then moves to lie on his side, his legs bent and back arched to push out his ass. He glances behind him to look at Harry with a wink as he slaps his own ass, inviting the youngest of the three closer. Harry accepts, scooting across and draping his leg across Tom’s, his arms wrapping around his brother, bare chest to bare muscular back as Harry’s cock prods at Tom’s ass.

Harry soon lines himself up with Tom’s freshly shaven entrance, his head slipping inside with surprising ease, the walls constricting around him. Harry’s cock was nicely sized, not too big but not too small, a decent amount of girth too. 

“F-Fuck, Harry…” Inch by inch, his cock was swallowed up by Tom’s tight hole, until he had bottomed out, Tom’s muscular, round ass pressed against his crotch. The older brother’s toes curled in delight, his lips falling open to let loose a few moans. Harrison moves to lie behind Harry, grabbing the youngest boy’s hip with one hand, the other grabbing the base of his cock and slapping the tip against Harry’s hairless hole, soon tracing over the rim to work Harry up even more.

“Please, Harrison…” All it took were those few little words and Harry arching his back to push his smooth ass out before Harrison slid his tip past Harry’s entrance and into the inviting hole he’d found himself enjoying a lot of late. Harry’s walls tighten around him, clinging to his member as he sinks in. Nonetheless, Harrison thrusts his hips, gently guiding himself deeper and deeper into the inviting hole, his hand sliding up and down the side of Harry’s body soothingly as the curly-haired boy in the middle moans out.  
Once he had bottomed out, Harrison pulls back out halfway, before slamming himself back in, the motion causing a chain reaction in which Harry’s cock would thrust inside of Tom, rubbing against his walls.

“Oh god, don’t stop!” Tom cries out, throwing his head back as his toes curl in pleasure, grinding himself back against Harry as the boy’s arms wrap around him nice and tightly.

“So good…” Harry whimpers, burying his face against Tom’s muscular back. The moaning of the two riles Harrison up even further, his hips working faster and with more intensity. The lewd sounds of Harry’s bottom clapping against his hips and Tom’s against Harry’s hips growing louder, soon filling up Harry’s bedroom alongside the chorus of moans and the creaking of the bed.

Even Harry starts to get more and more involved between his brother and their best friend, furiously working his hips to slam his ass back onto Harrison’s length before forward to pound his older brother’s rear. The train of boys grow hotter and sweatier by the second as their bodies mould into one, panting breathily against one another’s bare flesh. Harrison can’t help himself but spank Harry’s ass every now and then, watching the cheek turning bright red, with large handprints marking the bubbly flesh. The younger Holland let out little yelps and moans, the stinging on his ass feeling surprisingly pleasurable.

It’s not long until Harry cries out, throwing his head back and blowing his thick load inside of Tom, the feeling of a tight hole around his cock and Harrison constantly hitting his prostate finally coaxing him over the edge. As both Hollands cry out, Harrison presses a kiss against Harry’s neck.

“Good boy, that’s it.” Harrison whispers against the younger boy’s skin, peppering the sensitive flesh with gentle kisses as his body squirms between the two older boys. Slowly, Harry’s climax eases off, his other brother’s ass now filled with cum. With Harry’s walls clenching around his member as he cums, it’s only a few moments before the knot inside of Harrison’s stomach tightens, the tell-tale sign of an approaching orgasm. 

Without any warning, Harrison shoots his own load inside the birthday boy, each hard slam of his hips unleashing more and more seed inside the younger Holland, the older boy grunting until his orgasm slowly dies down, the thrusting of his hips also slowing to a stop too.

The three sweaty boys lie there and pant, Harry and Tom’s asses leaking cum as the cocks inside of them soften and are gently pulled out.

“Hey Tom, did you get to cum?” Harrison asks his friend, his large hand rubbing soothing circles into the reddened cheek of Harry’s soft bottom.

“Nope, still hard as a rock here, mate.” Tom responds, flipping onto his back to show off his thick, rock hard eight inches. He then smirks, looking at Harry and pressing a kiss on his lips. “Any suggestions on what to do with it, birthday boy?”

Harry bites his plump bottom lip, the pale boy rolling onto his back and spreading his trembling legs up into the air, letting him know exactly what he wanted without words. How could Tom refuse?

The eldest of the three sits up and crawls between his brother’s spread legs, gently taking hold of them and wrapping them around his waist, his hand moving to his cock to press it against Harry’s stretched, leaking hole. Harrison moves to lie beside Harry, running his fingers through the soft, dark curls on his head.Tom guides his cock into Harry’s ass with Harrison’s cum acting as lube, sinking inch by inch until he’d bottomed out The slim boy beneath him was squirming around and gasping, his arms wrapping tightly around Tom.

As soon as he’d bottomed out, Tom bends over on top of Harry, Harry’s slim body pressed against his much more muscular one on top. The older brother pulled out a little before pushing back inside, building up a steady rhythm of rocking his hips back and forth, watching in delight as the younger boy arches his back and squirms beneath him, writhing around in pleasure.

“Fuck, such a beautiful arse.” Tom grunts, pressing their sweaty foreheads against one another as their bodies move and mold as one, rocking against one another.

“Yeah? You like my arse?” The boy moans in response, as Harrison’s fingers run through his hair, who was happy to sit back and watch the two brothers. The pace between the two soon quickens, the bed rocking beneath them. Harry’s legs tighten around Tom’s waist, high-pitched moans spilling from his lips.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Harry screams out, throwing his head back with his eyes half-lidded in pleasure, toes curling and nails digging into Tom’s back. Tom’s face moves to bury itself in the crook of Harry’s neck.

“That’s it, keep moaning for me. God, you’re so beautiful, Harry.” Harrison encourages him on with soothing words while caressing his beautiful curly locks. His other hand moves to spank Tom’s ass as it thrusts back and forth in the air. After several minutes of skin slapping on skin and Harry’s high-pitched squeals, Tom feels a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, the pulsing in his cock meant he knew his orgasm was fast approaching.

“I’m gonna cum!” Tom announces urgently. Before he can ask where the younger boy wanted it, the tightening of slim legs around him meant he knew what his brother wanted. He smashes their lips together in a passionate, sloppy kiss.

It doesn’t take long until Tom is crying out against Harry’s lips, his cum flooding the tight hole around his dick. Their sweaty, bare forms roll against one another until Tom’s orgasm dies down and he collapses on top of Harry, left panting and trying to catch his breath. The three fall into silence as Harrison lets the other two catch their breath. Soon enough, Tom pulls out of Harry and rolls off of him, the three lying naked, sweaty and exhausted.

“Was this the best birthday present or what?” Harrison turns to the slim boy in the middle with a grin, rolling over to snuggle into Harry on one side, as Tom does the other on the other side. Harry presses a kiss on both of their cheeks, which they both return afterwards.

“I couldn’t ask for a better present, thank you both so much.” He smiles, looking between the two of them. "We should probably go see Sam, it's his birthday too, y'know!"

"That can wait, we've got all day...I'm too comfortable to move." Harrison chuckles in response. The three then fall into a comfortable silence, snuggling together on Harry's bed, enjoying the afterglow of their passionate sex.


End file.
